Pumpkin Pie
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: After Hermione decided to bake pie, Ron grudgingly came along to help her. Their short pie session took a very messy turn, and they had fun in spite of it. As the two were leaving the kitchens, they were met by a certain Malfoy, who began bullying Hermione, but unfortunately for him, she was armed.


_Hey, everyone! Here's a small oneshot that I thought would be funny. Thanks for beta-ing, team!_

 _ **The House Competition:  
**_ ** _House: Slytherin  
_** _ **Category: Drabble  
**_ ** _Prompt: Pumpkin Pie  
_** _ **Word count: 809**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Does I look like JKR to you? No. I don't own Harry Potter. Move on.**_

* * *

 _Summary_

 _After Hermione decided to bake pie, Ron grudgingly came along to help her. Their short pie session took a very messy turn, and they had fun in spite of it. As the two were leaving the kitchens, they were met by a certain Malfoy, who began bullying Hermione, but unfortunately for him, she was armed._

...

"Why do you even want to do this? We could just get the elves to steal one for us, and they'd be happy about it too!" Ron grumbled as he trudged behind Hermione.

"No! I _want_ to do this, and I will! I never told you to come along anyway! Besides, Mum and Dad would be proud if I can improve my baking skills!" Hermione shot back. She was leading the way down to the kitchen, where she had planned to bake a pumpkin pie.

She, being Hermione, had of course gotten permission to go down to the kitchens first. Ron, on the other hand, had only agreed to come since Harry was busy studying in the library and Ron _hated_ going there.

So as they walked to the kitchens, he continued to grumble. "Your _baking_ skills? Please, Hermione. If there's one thing you can't do, it's bake." he teased, which earned him a loud _smack_ from Hermione.

"Whatever, Ronald. I think it'll be worth it in the end!" she huffed. "Let's just go?"

"You know, 'Mione, the cinnamon goes _inside_ the bowl, not on the counter," Ron commented. His lips twitched in evident amusement as he watched Hermione struggle with the pie filling.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "Oh shut up!" she snapped. "You try baking and then tell me it's easy!"

Ron grinned. "Need some help?" he asked innocently, bending down and letting his hand drop into a sack of white powder.

"No I don't— what _is_ that?" Hermione broke off, stepping carefully away from Ron. "Ron— Ron! Don't! Wait!"

But it was too late. Ron had already grabbed a handful of flour and dumped it on Hermione's head. He snorted with laughter at her baffled, yet angry, white, powdery face. "Flour power, Hermione. Nice!"

She glared daggers at him. "Oh you think that's funny, huh? Take this!" Within seconds, she'd grabbed two eggs and smashed them into Ron's hair. His jaw fell open, but she only looked self-satisfied and smug.

"Ohh, that's how you wanna play, huh?" Ron smirked.

Hermione grinned. "You got anything better, Egg Head?"

"Oh… you're _so_ on…"

...

It shouldn't have taken long, but somehow the pie took Ron and Hermione nearly two hours to complete, and in the process they spilled a ridiculous amount of ingredients over the floor. Ron certainly couldn't call baking a pie boring anymore, not after the stupendous food fight he and Hermione had had. To his surprise, Hermione had ignored the mess and gone all out in the food fight— but the best part was still to come. The pumpkin pie lay cooling on the rack, and it looked and smelled so good that Ron had to stop himself from trying to eat it. It wasn't like Hermione would let him.

When the two left the kitchen, pie in hand, their clothes splattered with egg, flour, and who knows what else, Ron turned to Hermione. "Oh come on, can't we just _taste_ it?"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione answered sharply. "We'll have it at dinner."

But they never did 'have it at dinner', because just then a certain blonde Slytherins and his two gorillas turned the corner and came face to face with the messy bakers. Ron looked coldly at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What do I want? I want nothing to do with you two," Draco replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

Draco's glared at her. "Watch your mouth, Granger."

"Why, because you're so good at it?" Hermione replied smoothly.

"Quiet!" Draco snapped. "Maybe we need to teach these two a lesson. What do you say, boys?" He turned to his two cronies. Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly and cracked their knuckles. At the sight, Ron's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound good. Draco smirked, then drawled, "Maybe next time you will keep your mouth shut, _Mudblood_."

Ron saw red and tensed, more than ready to punch the git in his pointy face. But before he could do anything—

 _BAM!_

Hermione threw the pie straight at Draco, and it landed squarely on his smug face, splattering all over his neat robes. No words could describe the Slytherin's shock, only the furious look on his face as he glared at Hermione. "You vile mudblood!" Draco shouted, angrily wiping pie filling from his face.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Shut up Malfoy. And hold still!" Draco backed away from him, but Ron still managed to take a dollop of whipped cream and dropped it on Draco's forehead, then stepped back to admire his work. "Perfect."

Draco scowled, whipped cream dribbling down his chin. "Weasel— you— you— you'll pay for this!"

Ron snorted. "What'll you do? Tell your father? I'm sure he'd love to see you like this. You look better than you ever have before!"

Hermione laughed. "Told you making pie'd be worth it."


End file.
